


Protocol

by Chibi_Beaver



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Crush, Brotherhood, F/M, Meet-Cute, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Beaver/pseuds/Chibi_Beaver
Summary: A certain senator and clone commander catch feelings though both know they cannot act on them.rated T because I don't think any other rating would fit well
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Thorn, Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this ship on tik tok and fell in love :)

It had been a chilly Coruscant night and a relatively calm night by Commander Fox standards. His nights often consisted of protecting senators, not many of whom were friendly towards clones, tracking down wanted criminals, watching the prisons, and many many close calls for both he and his brothers. Tonight he had the boring job, doing rounds in the Senate building to ensure nobody would slip in under the cover of darkness. He had been walking around the building which had been mostly empty save for a few senators. He had been looking around yet somehow didn't see the young Pantoran senator. She accidentally bumped into the clome commander which got his attention. 

"Sorry ma'am" Fox said as he reached out a hand to help her up from where she fell. 

"No, I wasn't looking where I was going, commander. I should be more careful next time" She replied as she took his hand, allowing him to help her up off the floor of the senate building. 

"If you say so" Fox replied as the senator stood up and faced him. This was the first time he had actually seen who the senator was and he studied her features to ensure he would remember her from now on. She was considerably shorter, had distinctive blue skin with green markings, and had beautiful locks of lilac hair. She had been wearing a golden headdress and clothes that were surprisingly practical. Most senators wore lavish clothing with no practicality whatsoever though she did have the mark of a senator with her headdress and gold accessories on her clothing. "Be careful next time senator" Fox said as he slowly let go of her hand. 

"Good night Commander, the name is Riyo Chuchi by the way" Riyo said as she walked away. Fox's gaze lingered as she left and he got back to his duty. 

* * *

A big vote had been coming up in the Senate, one in which the usually timid senator had spoken as passionately as Senator Amidala does on most issues. Due to this, she had become a potential target for assassination attempts though luckily no one had tried yet. While she was in her office, she had requested the presence of the Coruscant guard along with her security detail. Commander Fox led himself and his brothers to her office. She recognized the armour markings from the clone she had bumped into two weeks ago. She never caught his name. Do clones even have names? She wasn't sure but she was going to figure it out. 

"Greetings commander" Riyo said. 

"Greetings senator Chuchi" Fox replied. He had remembered her name from the incident two weeks ago. He had thought of her nightly ever since but hadn't seen her. 

"Thank you for agreeing to provide extra security in lieu of this vote. Other senators I've been working with have been threatened with assassination attempts." Riyo said. 

"All in a days work ma'am" Fox replied politely. 

Riyo stood up from her desk and detailed where she wanted the few men Fox brought with him to be. 

"I hope you brought your best Commander" Riyo said as she stationed Fox in her office with Commander Thorn. 

"Every man under my command is great at their job" Fox said with pride. 

"I'm glad to hear it" Riyo said. 

As time passes in relative silence as the clone commanders stand at each side of the door while two more stand outside her office door. The Chancellor knocks on the door. 

"Come in!" Riyo yelled out. 

"Senator Chuchi, what a pleasure it is to see you" Palpatine said as he walked into her office. 

"A pleasure to see you too Chancellor" Riyo says as she addresses him. 

"I assume the Coruscant guard is doing a wonderful job at keeping you safe? Fox and Thorn are some of the finest commanders in our arsenal" Palpatine asked. 

"Yes Chancellor. They have done great. Luckily nothing bad has come my way today. I can see why you trust these men with your life sir" Riyo said. 

"Pleased to hear it, Senator. I trust if anything bad does come your way they will do everything in their power to protect you, even if it means giving their lives" Palpatine said. 

"I hope it doesn't come to that" Riyo said as she stole a glance at Commander Fox. 

"I hope not either. Commander Thorn, may I speak with you privately?" Palpatine said. 

"Of course sir" Thorn said as he looked at Fox. Although Fox couldn't see his face, he knew Thorn had been giving him a look. Fox didn't know why but Thorn obviously knew something he didn't. 

"Can I get you anything ma'am" Fox said, breaking the awkward silence. 

"No thanks. Though can you take off the helmet? It's kinda intimidating to have two men in helmets standing in front of you" Riyo said with a slight chuckle. 

"It's against protocol ma'am" Fox said. 

"If it's against protocol, why do so many other clone commanders and captains do it?" Riyo asked. 

"They're likely in downtime or with Jedi generals" Fox replied. 

"I don't believe it" Riyo cautiously teased. 

"Fine but only because we're alone but I'm putting it right back on after" Fox said, indulging his feelings for a moment. He removed his helmet revealing his face as he tried to hide that he was blushing earlier. The helmet was a sort of safe place to hide from anything. 

Riyo knew what some clones looked like but Fox was different despite there being so many with the same genetic structure. 

"Can I put it back on now?" Fox asked, somewhat embarrassed. Despite Fox's efforts, Riyo could tell he was embarrassed. 

"There is no need to be embarrassed commander but sure. I just wanted to know who was sort of watching me do my work." Riyo said with a chuckle though as he put the helmet back on, she wished he would take it off again just to see his face one more time.

* * *

During the very little downtime, the Coruscant guard gets, Thorn and Fox take a walk near the Senate house with their helmets off and are holding them under their arms. 

"So you and the Pantoran senator huh? What's her name again" Thorn teases before being interrupted by Fox. 

"Senator Chuchi" Fox says in response to the question about her name he blushes slightly at the thought of her.

"Oh so you do know her name, since when did you get senators names?" Thorn teased. 

"You know Senator Amidala's name" Fox retaliated. 

"Yea only because she's the senator we see most often. She has an assassination attempt twice a week" Thorn said.

As Thorn finished his sentence someone rushed out of the senate building and ran right into the clone troopers without looking up. 

"I'm so sorry" the Pantoran senator said. Fox helped her up as he said "I thought I told you to be more careful Senator Chuchi." 

"Commander Fox is it?" Riyo asked as Fox pulled her up. 

"How did you know?" Fox said, shocked. He forgot he wasn't wearing his helmet as a flurry of rosy colour began to creep up his neck as their hands lingered on one another's for just a little too long.

"I overheard Commander Thorn and the Chancellor say it while you were standing guard during that huge senate vote. Thank you again by the way" Riyo said, her face began to flush too. 

"It's our job ma'am" Fox said as Riyo said Thorn's name, reminding him that he was not alone. 

"Well you do a very good job at it" Riyo said. 

"Thank you" Fox said as he bowed. 

"Downtime I see?" Riyo said, trying to make conversation with the two helmetless clones. 

"Yes, we try to take advantage of it" Thorn said, joining the conversation. 

"I'm glad you do. I hope to see you two around Fox and Thorn" she said as she gazed at Fox. She was glad to see him without his helmet again. 

* * *

The clone wars ramped up throughout the galaxy and although the Coruscant guard rarely saw the same action as their brothers in other legions, Coruscant was a whole other nightmare. When Fox had heard about a rogue clone attacking the Chancellor he was shocked. Coruscant was a cesspool of crime but never had a clone trooper no less an ARC trooper had ever tried to assassinate Chancellor Palpatine. This was a sensitive situation. On the one hand, this trooper was his brother but he had also committed a grave crime against the man he was assigned to protect as a member of the Coruscant guard. He and his brothers closed in on this ARC trooper who had been trying to explain the situation to his clone captain and Jedi general. "The kriffing 501st" Fox thought as he walked into the abandoned warehouse. The 501st were often seen as renegades among the clones just as Anakin was seen as one among the Jedi. They were less likely to follow orders and often did things their own way. They were lucky it worked.

When he asked the trooper to stand down he responded by pointing a weapon at Fox who responded according to the orders he was given. He only processed the whole situation after he had shot that bullet through the ARC trooper's chest. He fell to the ground as the Jedi yelled to get the ray shield off. Fox obliged as Captain Rex cradled his brother who then died in his arms. That was a blur until he realized the gravity of what he just did. He killed another clone. Another brother. 

Fox and his own brothers returned to the Senate building later that night to report to the Chancellor when Fox stops them in their tracks. 

"You guys go back to the barracks, I'll give the report to the Chancellor" Fox said. The others weren't doing too good after this mission either and it was the least the commander could do. At least his brothers came back alive. 

Upon giving his report to the Chancellor the thought of his brothers stuck with him and how he just took Captain Rex's brother. What if someone killed Thire or Thorn? He would likely have done something similar to Rex as much as he hated to admit it. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't push the thought from his head. As he walked through one of the many halls of the Senate building his thoughts drifted to the Pantoran senator. Despite not seeing her often he still thought of her though no matter what he wanted protocol came first as he tried to push the thought of her away. What if someone killed her like that was his next thought and it was enough for him to slide down the wall, take off his helmet and tug at his hair with his hands. Just as he thought he was alone a senator popped around the corner. Fox quickly got up, having come to his senses and put his helmet back on before properly addressing the senator as if they had seen nothing. As he turned to face them he looked Riyo dead in the eyes. "Of course she had to show up at the perfect time" he thought. 

"Good evening ma'am" he said as if nothing had happened. 

"Everything alright Commander Fox?" Riyo said, having remembered his name. 

"Yea, definitely" Fox said. 

"Are you sure?" Riyo said as she put a hand on his helmet. Though his helmet was like a giant bucket, he could feel her touch through the helmet. He flinched slightly to her touch at first before warming up to it. It was unexpected for sure and definitely against protocol but Fox wanted it regardless. 

"Yes ma'am" Fox said as he moved away, making sure to maintain formalities. 

"I thought i told you to call me Riyo" Riyo said. 

"It's against protocol ma'am" Fox said as he prepared to go back to the barracks. He wasn't sure what he was going to do once he got there since Thorn was gone to Scipio and Thire was on patrol. He would probably just immerse himself in the many papers and forms that came with being a Commander in the Coruscant Guard as he pushed the thoughts of his brothers and the Senator away.


End file.
